Old friends
by Purpleleprecan
Summary: What if two years after the killing Hannah joined cherub
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY :**

**have you ever wondered what happen toHannah in the fall? What if she was a orphan and recruited by Lauren **

**This is set just after mad dogs but James has broken up with Dana**

**First story no haters please!**

* * *

disclaimer : Robert muchamore owns cherub and all the characters apart from oc

* * *

**chapter one:**

**Hannahs pov:**

**My names Hannah I am 15 years old. I had been living in various care homes since I was 14 and my parents died in a car bomb explosion which was just what i needed after my boyfriend james leaveing. Iwoke up on cherub campus yesterday. A girl called Lauren who i made freinds with in the care home explained to me what cherub was. she had blond hair andblue eyes and looked a lot like James where ever he is now. I am now a orange shirt and she is a black shirt**

**Right now Lauren is showing me around campus. She was explaining about missions and stuff when All of a sudden a boy came running up. Lauren said to him "hey Bruce, what's up. This is Hannah i am showing her around". **

**The boy Bruce I think It was replied"cool notice to meet you. Lauren your brother is coming backfrom the mad dogs mission he should be here in half an hour. You might wanna watcH out he is cross with you about getting paINt on his history essay"**

**Lauren looked worried" ok thanks for the heads up."**

**We carried on walking To break the silence I asked" so how old IS you brother". Lauren replied " the bonehead is 15 years old also. I haven't seen him for couple of months due to a mission."**

**At that moment a girl called Bethany who i had met the day before came running up to us "Lauren watch out. Kerry and Dana are looking for you and they are pissed." As she Ran away I asked what that was about. Lauren replied " kerry anD Dana hate each other they only have one thing in common which is they dated my idiot of abrother who is meant to be here now. All the girls on campus love him for some strange reason I can't process." **

**At that moment groups of people started to run past a Asian boy jogged up to them. "what's happening shak" lauren asked.**

**He replied "the mission went wrong. They are alright. but your brother Gabrielle and kyle are getting dropped of by helicopter over by the pitchs. They are jumping out The helicopter. I don'twant to miss that, come on."**

* * *

**Kerry pov:**

**Dana and I where near the pitchs waiting to see kyle, gabrieland and last and certainly least James my ex. We can normally be in the same room without arguing now normally. Just as the helicopter comesonto sight Lauren, shak and amother pretty girl who is a orange shirt come into sight just at that moment three figures fall out the helicopter into the lake. Yep that's them alright.**

* * *

**James pov: **

**Sheesh did she have to push us out the helicopter into the lake. As I swim towards the group gathered near the lake I see Lauren and remember the prank. Just as I climb out the lake I see Lauren and another girl.**

**I take my soaking wet shirt of and throw it at her head.**

**"Lauren I am going to fucking kill you for that prank." As I yell at her she and the girl turn around and then that's when I know I'm doomed.**

* * *

**PLEASE REWEIW GOOD OR BAD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_An. Hannah is normal writing, james is italics,Lauren is Bold, and dave is underlined_**

* * *

Hannah pov:

_"LAUREN I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."_

Just aas a angry voice yelled out a wet tshirt came flying at Lauren's mentioned the angry voice was very familiar. I turned around to see a older, hotter version of James and this one had a definite six pacK.

"_hannah_

" JAMES"

* * *

Laurenpov:

_hannah"_

" JAMES"

**" **you town know each other?"

james said tensely, " yeah we meet but I was under cover On that mission when you weren't talking to me."

After that everyone once was starting at as everyone started yelling as on tall blond almost adult pushed through the crowd.

Dave moss started to Yell."JAMES WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS ADAMS. YOU ARE MEANT TO BE AT A MISSION BRIEFING NOW GET OVER THERE. Oh hi Hannah nice seeing you. JAMES COME ON."

"um hi ditto."

"crap totally forgot about that, see you after." James ran away to the briefing with everyone standing in shock.


End file.
